Lass uns über Freiheit reden!
by FirstbornHellcat
Summary: Gehen ein Engel und ein Hauself in die Bar... klingt wie ein schlechter Witz. Aber was passiert, wenn die Winchesters trotz der drohenden Apokalypse, ein paar Stunden schlafen wollen. Aus einer ungewöhnlichen Begegnung entwickelt sich ein interessantes Gespräch.


**Eigentlich schreibe ich keine Crossover. Aber diese Idee tauchte in meinem Kopf auf und die Geschichte hat mich prima vom Lernen für die anstehenden Klausuren abgelenkt ;-) Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch :) (Falls sie jemand liest, würde ich mich über einen kurzen Kommentar zu eurer Meinung freuen :))**

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Winterabend. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien. Nur wenige Menschen eilten die Straße entlang, eingewickelt in dicke Schals und Mäntel, die Schultern hochgezogen und Einkaufstüten an die Brust gedrückt, begierig, in die Wärme der eigenen Wohnung zurück zu kehren.

Ein Mann stand jedoch reglos auf dem Bürgersteig gegenüber eines kleinen Pubs. Der Wind schien ihm nichts anzuhaben. Schneeflocken fielen ihm ins Haar und auf den beigefarbenen Trenchcoat, der viel zu dünn schien, um seinen Träger vor der Kälte zu schützen.

Aber Castiel fror nicht. Er hatte in den tausenden von Jahren auf der Erde niemals gefroren und hatte dabei bereits viel tiefere Temperaturen erlebt, als sie London an diesem Dezemberabend kurz vor Weihnachten heimsuchten.

Als er bemerkte, wie zwei ältere Frauen ihn anstarrten, gab er sich einen Ruck und überquerte die spiegelglatte Straße. Etwas war seltsam an dieser Lokalität. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Pub, aber immer wieder, wenn die Tür aufging und jemand mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze hastig auf die Straße trat, nur um fast im selben Augenblick zu verschwinden, schien sich etwas im gewöhnlichen Raum zu bewegen. Und offenbar war er der einzige, der es wahrnahm.

Das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber es machte ihn neugierig.

Als Castiel durch die Tür trat, wurde die Lösung des Rätsels offensichtlich.

Leute drängten sich um die Tische, tranken Tee aus großen Tassen und schenkten den Tabletts kaum Beachtung , die zwischen ihnen herflogen und Bestellungen verteilten. Eine Gruppe junger Männer zu seiner Rechten, hatte die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und etwas in ihrer Mitte, das Castiel nicht erkennen konnte, ließ feuchtes Husten erklingen und dabei kleine Flammen in die Luft zischen. Eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die unmittelbar vor ihm eingetreten sein musste, schüttelte ihren Mantel, woraufhin er auf der Stelle zu trocknen schien. Während der Wirt hinter der Theke Bier zapfte, wischte ein Lappen auf, was er verschüttete.

Telekinese. Offenbar war dies ein Pub für Menschen mit medialen Fähigkeiten. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie sich in England so organisiert trafen. In Amerika schienen wahre Medien eher Einzelgänger zu sein. Möglicherweise handelte es sich aber auch um einen sehr geselligen Hexenzirkel.

Castiel sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. Noch anderthalb Stunden bis er mit Sam und Dean verabredet war. „Vier Stunden Schlaf, Cas!" Damit hatte Dean ihn rausgeworfen. Auf seine Frage, was er in der Zeit tun sollte, hatte dieser nur geantwortet „Geh in einen Pub was trinken" und sich das Kissen übers Gesicht gezogen.

Natürlich benötigte Castiel genauso wenig Flüssigkeit, wie Schlaf, aber er war nicht sicher gewesen, wie er den schlafenden Dean darauf hinweisen sollte. Also hatte er eine Weile vor der Tür gestanden und sich schließlich aufgemacht zu einem beliebigen Pub. Er hob die Mundwinkel, hoffte, dass es wie ein Lächeln aussah und trat zur Theke.

„Guten Tag!", sagte er höflich. Der Wirt sah auf. Castiel fiel die Zahnlücke auf und er fragte sich, ob der Mann so wenig Geld verdiente, dass er sich keine Zahnpflegeprodukte leisten konnte.

„Seid ihr neu in der Stadt? Hab euch hier noch nie gesehen." Die Worte verwirrten Castiel. „Nein, ich kenne die Stadt. Aber Sie waren noch nicht geboren, als ich zum letzten mal hier war, deshalb kennen Sie mich nicht." Der Mann stieß ein pfeifendes Lachen aus und hob den Krug, den er eben mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit füllte. „Bier?" Castiel nickte, nahm das Getränk entgegen und sah sich nach einem Platz um. Der einzige freie Tisch befand sich links vom Eingang, direkt neben einem Ständer, auf dem eine Reihe Spitzhüte abgelegt worden waren.

Erst als er direkt davor stand, fiel dem Engel auf, dass der Tisch doch nicht frei war. Auf einem der Stühle saß ein winziges Wesen mit großen Ohren und hervorquellenden Augen und baumelte mit den kurzen Beinen, die sich ein ganzes Stück über dem Boden befanden.

Castiel sah sich rasch nach einem anderen Tisch um, aber das kalte Wetter schien den Laden gut zu füllen. Er sah wieder zur Uhr, dann wandte er sich an das Wesen. „Entschuldigen Sie, ist es Ihnen Recht, wenn ich mich dazu setze? Alle anderen Tische sind belegt."

Es sah zu ihm auf, die langen Ohren zuckten aufgeregt. „Natürlich, Sir", piepste es und wandte den Blick nicht ab, als er sich unbeholfen ihm gegenüber nieder ließ. „Sir, gestatten Sie mir eine Frage?" Castiel zögerte eine Moment, dann nickte er langsam. „Sie sind kein Zauberer, Sir. Aber Sie sind sehr mächtig. Was, Sir, sind Sie?"

„Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn", antwortete Castiel. Die Augen des Wesens weiteten sich noch ein Stück. Dann sprang es auf und verneigte sich tief. „Sir, es ist mir eine Ehre! Ich habe nie zuvor einen Engel des Herrn getroffen, wissen Sie, Sir."

„Das ist verständlich, normalerweise gehen wir nicht in Bars", antwortete Castiel.

„Aber Sie, Sir, Sie schon!", piepste es aufgeregt, während es wieder auf den Stuhl kletterte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, warum es das sagte, also versuchte er, eine ebenso offensichtliche Tatsache festzustellen. „Und Sie sind ein Hauself." Es war keine Frage, aber das kleine Wesen nickte eifrig, wobei seine Augäpfel hüpften. „Ich bin Dobby, Sir"

„Nun...", Castiel zögerte und versuchte es noch einmal mit einem Lächeln. Er war noch keinem Hauselfen direkt begegnet, aber zumindest von diesem schien keine große Gefahr auszugehen.

Dean hatte ihn ein paar mal aufgefordert, sich entspannt unter Leute zu mischen, um mehr Übung darin zu bekommen, und er fragte sich, ob der Jäger Hauselfen als Leute durchgehen ließ. Vermutlich nicht.

Der Engel sah sich um, aber Dobby starrte ihn weiter an, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, das zumindest für Castiel sehr echt aussah.  
„Darf Dobby noch etwas fragen, Sir?", platze der Hauself schließlich hervor. Castiel hob die Schultern und neigte betont locker den Kopf. „Klar!"

„Sir, Sie sagen, Engel des Herrn gehen normalerweise nicht in Bars. Aber warum, Sir, sind Sie hier?"

„Ach wissen Sie, Dobby, ich habe mich entschieden, etwas neues auszuprobieren", Castiel gab sich alle Mühe lässig zu klingen und hoffte, dass es überzeugend wirkte. Er hob sogar die Hand, um einen leichten Wink anzudeuten, wie Sam es manchmal tat.

„Aber normalerweise gehen Hauselfen auch nicht in Bars.", sprach Dobby aufgeregt weiter. „Aber Dobby, Sir, Dobby ist ein freier Hauself." Er warf sich in die Brust und reckte stolz den Kopf. „Und Dobby probiert aus, was er möchte."

„Das… ist gut. Denke ich", Castiel zögerte wieder. War das Freiheit? In eine Bar zu gehen. Es war nicht das, was er mit seiner Freiheit zu tun gedachte. Er wollte Gutes tun. Er wollte Frieden. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Brüder und Schwestern die Apokalypse auslösten. Sie sollten sich um die Menschen, um Vaters Schöpfung kümmern, anstatt sie zu zerstören. Aber auch er wusste, dass die Apokalypse Gottes Plan gewesen war, dass Michael Luzifer töten sollte und die Erde dabei vernichtet würde. Er war Soldat, wie seine Geschwister, und sollte dabei helfen. Aber Castiel wollte dabei nicht helfen.

Und bei solchen Konflikten half es nicht, in eine Bar zu gehen. Es machte nichts besser, sondern förderte nur einen gesundheitsschädigenden Alkoholkonsum.

Andersherum, er war hier. Zwar nur, weil er darauf wartete, bis die Winchesters etwas Schlaf bekommen hatten, aber auch er war in diese Bar gegangen.  
„Warum gehen Hauselfen normalerweise nicht in Bars?", fragte er schließlich.

Dobby ließ ein wenig die Ohren hängen. Dann sagte er traurig, „Hauselfen sind immer bei ihrer Familie und tun nur, was ihre Familie sagt. Und nie sagt sie, Hauselfen sollen gehen und Spaß haben. Hauselfen sollen immer nur arbeiten." Er senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme und Castiel musste sich vorbeugen, um die Worte zu verstehen. „Dobby will auch arbeiten, Sir, aber Dobby will auch Spaß haben und nicht immer nur arbeiten."

„Das erscheint mir sehr normal", sagte der Engel und dachte dabei an die Menschen, die er in den letzten Jahrtausenden beobachtet hatte. Es gab einige Motive, die sich durch die Geschichte zogen, und neben dem Streben nach Macht, Glück und Besitz, war Spaß eines der Hauptbeweggründe für menschliches Handeln.

Der Hauself schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Aber es ist nicht normal für Hauselfen, Sir." Er musterte Castiel, „Sir, ist das normal für Engel des Herrn?"

Nun lachte Castiel, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen, „Nein, Engel haben auch keinen Spaß."

„Das ist sehr traurig", sagte Dobby, „Haben Engel des Herrn auch eine Familie, die ihnen sagt, was sie tun sollen?"  
„Nein... Wir haben unseren Vater. Gott sagt uns, was wir tun sollen... Jedenfalls hat er das, bevor er verschwand. Seit dem… sind die Engel orientierungslos. Zunächst haben wir versucht, die Anweisungen zu befolgen, die Vater uns geben _würde_, wenn er hier wäre. Aber… ich glaube inzwischen, dass es nicht so leicht ist. Meine Geschwister suchen deshalb einen neuen Anführer, jemanden, der ihnen Anweisungen gibt. Und" Castiel sah den Hauselfen nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, sie… _wir_ wissen nicht, was wir mit einer möglichen Freiheit tun sollten."

Dobby hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört, obwohl Castiel inzwischen mehr zu sich selbst sprach.  
„Aber Sir, Dobby wusste am Anfang auch nicht, was er mit seiner Freiheit tun sollte. Am Anfang war es nicht leicht für Dobby", der Elf nickte nun ernst. „Aber Dobby hat einen Freund und zu dem hat Dobby aufgeschaut. Dobby wollte immer sein wie er. Ein Held, der gegen Böses kämpft, aber der immer gütig ist zu seinen Freunden und immer auf sie achtet, obwohl er so viel größere und mächtigere haben könnte. Und immer wieder haben böse Menschen versucht, ihn auf

ihre Seite zu ziehen oder ihm zu sagen, was er tun soll. Und was seine Bestimmung ist." Dobby schauderte, „Weil ganz viele dachten, Dobbys Freund sei auch ein böser Zauberer. Aber er hat nie darauf gehört, was sie sagen, sondern hat immer gemacht, was er für richtig gehalten hat. Und er hat so viel Gutes getan und er hat Dobby befreit, damit Dobby auch Gutes tut."

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Am Nachbartisch hatten ein paar ältere Männer ein Weihnachtslied angestimmt.

„Aber, Sir, sein Freund hat ihn auch befreit, damit Dobby das selbst entscheiden kann. Und Dobby darf auch Spaß haben, aber Dobby will auch Gutes tun."

Der Engel und der Hauself sahen einander an. Und Castiel verstand, was Dobby sagte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Er erhob sich.

„Danke." Er zögerte kurz, dann streckte er dem Elfen die Hand entgegen und dieser ergriff sie. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Dobby!" Dann fügte er hinzu, weil es ihm gerade einfiel, „Frohe Weihnachten!"

Der Hauself strahlte ihn an, „Frohe Weihnachten, Sir!"


End file.
